1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelf mounts and more particularly pertains to a new FURNITURE SUPPORTING SYSTEM for supporting a piece of furniture on a wall in a secure manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shelf mounts is known in the prior art. More specifically, shelf mounts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shelf mounts include U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,684; U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,821; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,762; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,035; U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,123; and U.S. Pat. Des. 267,606.
In these respects, the FURNITURE SUPPORTING SYSTEM according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a piece of furniture on a wall in a secure manner.